What would i do without you?
by Scheherazade the Storyteller
Summary: One night Dr. Drakken is walking around the lair when he hears crying. Who's crying and why? Oneshot


**What would I do without you?**

This is dedicated to Rose M. Tyler who died for our world. You well be remebered!

The lair was quiet and dark. It was past one in the morning and everyone was asleep…except for Dr. Drakken, he was a tallish man with blue skin and a long scar running down the left of his face. He had been in the kitchen thinking up another take over the world scheme, however he was unsuccessful. He sighed and walked towards his room.

What was wrong? Why didn't his plans work? He had everything that a mad scientist needed to take over the world but a cheerleader, a buffoon and a rat managed to beat him. While Dr. Drakken pondered on this, he heard something. It wasn't something like a robbery but repressed sobbing. He walked past the henchmen's bedrooms, putting his ear to each door but all he heard was snoring and the occasional henchman talking in his sleep. He lifted an eyebrow; he had checked all the bedrooms…well, apart from one. He shook his head, perhaps he imagined the sound. While walking towards his room, he heard it again.

Again he checked the henchmen's rooms to double-check. After not hearing anything that resembled the crying he walked down a corridor. He knew there was one bedroom he hadn't checked, but it was impossible. His sidekick, Shego, was always strong and never showed her emotions. However, when he neared her room the crying got louder.

'No', he thought. He quietly opened the door and saw a figure crying on the bed. Dr. Drakken breathed a sigh of relief that Shego hadn't noticed him enter the room. He was about to leave but he couldn't, his legs moved him towards the bed.

Silently, he sat next to Shego. "Um…Shego, what's wrong?" He knew it was a stupid question but he really didn't expect to see Shego this way…ever. She looked at him with sadness and embarrassment and she shook her head, "Nothing, just go." She turned her head away. Dr. Drakken hated it when people said nothing was wrong, he then got out a handkerchief and wiped Shego's tears. She didn't move or flinch when he did so.

"So," Drakken asked, "What's wrong?" Shego looked at him,

"Nothing, I had something in my eye." To emphasis her point, she pointed to her eye. "I'm fine, really see." And she showed him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. Drakken gave her a look that said 'really'. "You know what; I don't need to tell you anything." Shego yelled. Drakken looked at her,

"You don't need to tell me anything, but I think it would be better if you did." They both looked at each other for a couple minutes.

The silence was then broken by Shego, "Hego…died." Tears fell down her face.

"How." Drakken said, he didn't know Hego at all, except the fact that he was Shego's brother. Shego told Drakken she hated him so much and didn't really talk about it much. It seemed to Drakken that deep down Shego still loved her brother.

"Mission. He was trying to save some people from getting hit from a falling building. He didn't get away in time." She sniffed, "Yeah, and I never said 'goodbye'." Drakken hesitated but ended up putting an arm on her shoulder. "It's ok," He whispered in her ear.

"No, it isn't, Mego and the twins hate me. They never want to see me." She said quietly. Drakken gazed at Shego at for the first time realised that she was just a woman with problems, she just didn't show them. "How do you know?" He asked.

"Because, I almost hurt them. I would have rather had all their powers with Avarious' staff to myself than to share them with my brothers." She sniffed again. "I'm so stupid."

Drakken held her head in his hands, "No, you're not stupid. You're really intelligent and as for taking your brothers' powers, you just wanted to prove that you were evil."

"That's so sweet of you to say, Dr. D." And she smiled at him. "I'm starting to see the genius part of you."

"So, are they going to have a funeral?" Drakken asked.

"Yep, Mego organised it." She said, wiping a tear away.

"Who's going to be there?"

"Mego, the twins, maybe my aunts and uncles. Who knows?" She said, shrugging herself.

"What about your parents."

She moved her head from Drakken's hands, "They're dead, Dr. Drakken. A long time ago."

Drakken felt so bad for her then, "Do you want me to go with you to the funeral?"

They sat in silence until Shego broke it, "I'd loved that." She said.

"Goodnight Shego, sleep well." Drakken quickly and swiftly kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodnight Drakken." She touched the part where Drakken kissed her.

Even though Drakken knew that Shego would try to forget what happen he knew that she wouldn't be the same person. As he walked back into his room he wondered about what he did. He held Shego's head in his hands and kissed her on her head. He thought, however, about what Shego thought. She hadn't said anything sarcastic to him.

Drakken lay on his bed and thought to himself 'what would I do without her?'

When Shego put her head on her pillow she thought to herself 'what would I do without him?"

Plz review! Pretty plz!


End file.
